Guardian Angel
by TechnoGecko1826
Summary: A collaboration between TechnoGecko1826 and Poynton90. The world is a wasteland. Everything is dangerous. Only violence is permitted. As Rebecca and Billy make their way through the desolate world of mutants and monsters, they encounter some unlikely people. Little do they realize some hold more secrets than others. This story takes place in the RE movies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaboration piece between myself and my friend Poynton90. If you wish to give a review, please give all credit to him for he is the one that wrote this. I contributed an OC here or there. We do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they belong to Capcom. Once again, please be sure to give proper credit to Poynton90. He's put a lot of work into this! Thank you!**

RESIDENT EVIL  
GUARDIAN ANGEL

CHAPTER 1

Location: Alaska, Precise location unknown  
Date: 18th March 2018  
Time: 14:46 (2:46 PM)

Alaska. What a country, it was either always completely covered in snow and miserable or warm but still miserable. That was how Billy Coen saw it anyway. He drove the old battered military M1025 Humvee down a road, which the tarmac was cracked, uneven and missing in huge segments from the road he drove down. He had to slow down and swerve whenever he came over a pothole in the road and it was becoming annoying now.

"Goddamn roads," he muttered. "Would you like me to take over for a while?" a voice came from beside him. He looked over to one of his two other passengers that were in the vehicle with him. It was Andrew who had asked him, "Would you like me to take over for a while?" he repeated like a robot.

"No man, it's alright, I've got it" he replied as he swerved over another pothole just narrowly missing it. "They just keep on getting bigger," he muttered to himself before looking at Andrew "Besides, I thought you were sleeping?" he asked his friend.

"You know I do not require as much sleep or rest as either you or Ms Chambers" he replied quietly so as to not wake Rebecca from her sleep. "I know, but you have to act abit more, you know…human" he replied trailing off towards the end.

Andrew lowered his head slightly at the remark and looked miserable "I know neither you or Ms Chambers will ever see me as a true human even though I appear to be, but the fact remains im not as susceptible to the needs of sleep or hunger like you two" he replied quietly.

Billy knew his reply had hit a nerve within Andrew, but he needed to get the fact across to him. "Look man, im sorry, but when we reach this 'Arcadia' we've being hearing about on the radio you'll have to act more human instead of super-human, okay. You'll freak people out if you never rest" he replied as he swerved the vehicle to avoid another pothole. Billy then concentrated on the road again after Andrew fell silent. Andrew was not like any other person he or Rebecca had ever met, infact he wasn't even truly humanoid. He was a clone.

Two years ago Billy and Rebecca had been captured by Umbrella and had both been locked in a cell for months. Neither of them were properly fed or clothed, on multiple occasions the guards came and took Rebecca away from Billy and when he tried to stop them they hit him with a stun gun. She would be away for hours with the guards until she was returned to him, she would be in tears and held onto Billy tightly as the guards walked away laughed saying things like 'That's was some good pussy' and other profanities that made his blood boil with rage.

One night they had been asleep in their cell when gunfire erupted from deep within the Umbrella facility. Guards had gone running by with their rifles in hand running to the location of the gunfire. Billy was standing at the cell's bars trying to see what was happening like all the other prisoners were but he couldn't see anything at all. Suddenly another guard came running down the direction he was looking at previously with a hand clamped over his shoulder, it looked like the man had been shot.

"No, no please…" the man shouted frantically only to be torn apart by high-powered automatic gunfire. Billy watched as it all seemed to happen in slow motion, each bullet tore through the guards security clothing and flak jacket, blood, sinew, bone, brain matter along with lumps of skin and hair came flying off the guard. Billy covered Rebecca's body with his own ready to protect her if he had to. To his surprise a soldier completely dressed in black leather carrying a Tavor assault rifle was the cause of the guards death. He walked up to the dead guard and brought up his heavily padded boot and brought it down with such force it completely decimated the guards' head reducing it to nothing more than bloody mush.

"Who… Who are you?" Billy demanded quietly after he noticed the Umbrella logo on the figures coat collar.  
"My name…is Andrew, we must get you and these other prisoners out of here immediately" the masked man replied.  
Yesterday 9:34AM

Billy came out of his daydream about the past when he rolled over another pothole. "Fucking hell," he growled angrily. "Would you like me to take over?" Andrew asked again. Billy glared at Andrew "NO, I've got it" he growled back. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his sharp reply had hurt Andrew making him shrink back into his seat and lower his head to his knee's that were now perched up on the seat with him.

"Would you guys keep it down please?" a small voice came from the back of the Humvee. Billy slowed the vehicle and pulled over to the side of the road. "Sorry, babe, you okay, we didn't wake you did we?" Billy asked more calmly. He noticed that when the vehicle came to a stop Andrew immediately grabbed his rifle and got out slamming the armoured door behind him fiercely, the force of the door slamming shut made Rebecca jump then look at Billy with a unhappy look upon her face.

"What did you say to him this time Billy?" she asked lowly.

Billy sighed before he replied, "I upset him again, I didn't mean to…" he trailed off not knowing how to reply and he knew any excuse he said would sound hollow in his lovers ears. All Rebecca did was sign in disappointment and pulled the covers off she had over her body to keep her warm as she slept to reveal her large stomach where their child was quickly growing within her.

Billy focused on her stomach and smiled weakly "Not long now eh?" he asked quietly. Rebecca smiled at him and motioned for him to join her in the back. Carefully climbing into the back he leaned into the back seat and allowed her to lean into him and he pulled the covers over their bodies and rest together all the while they both watched Andrew outside pacing back and forth.

"You shouldn't be like this soldier, you should be able to control you're emotions, you don't require them. Forget what Coen said, you aren't human, you're a clone of a former human, you're a soldier now, a living dead soldier" his mind chastised him.

"I am an Umbrella Inc. Mark 4 Advanced Combat Clone, I am capable of learning new things, however I agree with you're logic, emotions are a hard concept for me to accept" he replied to his own thinking. He had been pacing for the better part of half an hour occasionally kicked a bit of snow off of his silver buckled black combat boots or the odd piece of tree branch that had fallen to the ground. I was a good thing his body regulated itself to managed the colder conditions as he had given his long black Coltan armoured leather coat to Rebecca months ago to keep her warm in the colder climates.

His current clothing mostly consisted of civilian clothing with a mixed in military accessories that Billy had given him, a black tee shirt, black military cargo pants with multiple pouches to hold spare equipment, his old Umbrella issued combat boots, a U.S. Army flak jacket with built in body armor and finally his brown jacket which hid the armoured vest from show. He was glad he was rid of the leather vest and cargo pants he was originally given when he was born into this insane world, not only did they irritate him but they were a reminder of all of the bad things he had done before he grew a conscience of right and wrong, and what Umbrella had made him do to humans before that.

"When the time is right, we will return to Kamchatka and destroy that facility, but only after we confirm that this 'Arcadia' is indeed a safe haven," he thought to himself.

"Agreed," he said aloud and finally went about building a fire to cook their breakfast. After ten minutes he had a small fire going and gradually added bits and pieces of sticks and plant life that made the flames grow in size. He set up a small cooking stand over the flames and hung a pot on the hook and opened a tin that was in his duffel bag. In one tin was potato and beef stew and the other was cream of mushroom soup. He however didn't like warm food, he opened his own tin and quickly drank from the tin, and the contents were not desirable but were sufficient to keep him going. Soon Billy and Rebecca joined him by the fire, he passed them both their bowls with their breakfasts and sat across from then with his pistol in hand.  
Yesterday 9:35AM

Billy enjoyed the stew and shared some with Rebecca, as she needed the extra food with the baby coming, it was hard to believe she was eight months gone already. He sipped the stew off of his spoon and watched as Andrew stripped and cleaned his Glock 17 and reloaded the weapon's magazine with some loose 9mm rounds that he had in his jacket pocket.

"How are we for ammunition?" Billy asked Andrew before taking another small mouthful of the hot breakfast. "Very well actually," he replied setting down his Glock on his thigh and pulled out a worn and torn flipbook and read out what he had written down.

"9x19mm at 359 rounds, .45 ACP at 95 rounds, 5.56mm NATO at 5370 Rounds and other munitions add up to 457 rounds, total is 6281 rounds of munitions." Billy was indeed happy with hearing that they were still within a 4-digit amount of ammunition and nodded his thanks to Andrew. Andrew slipped the notebook away and continued to reload his magazine until it was loaded and replaced it into his shoulder holster on his flak jacket. He then proceeded to clean his Tavor assault rifle and reload the magazines for the weapon also. Between their breakfast and weapons cleaning Rebecca had since returned to the Humvee to sleep for another few hours whilst Andrew sat at the fire with Billy.

Billy sat rubbing his hands in front of the fire trying to keep them warm and tried not to shiver in front of his companion. "You should return to the Humvee" Andrew told him from across the fire. Billy looked over at his companion and sighed heavily before he replied; "Becca wants me to apologize for what I said earlier," he told the clone.

"Unnecessary," Andrew replied before standing up and taking his coat off and walked around to Billy. Billy went solid when the clone put the warm jacket around his taught frame "If you choose to remain out here then you should wear that for a while, the last thing we require is you gaining a chill from the weather, human" he told his companion. "You still call me human?" Billy asked quietly "Why?" he quickly added. Andrew sighed and breathed in and out before giving a response "Because it's easier."

Billy just stared at him "What do you mean?" asked quietly again not knowing whether or not Rebecca might have been listening to their conversation. Andrew caught onto the human's apprehension of speaking out loud and replied quietly "Because when we get to this Arcadia and after I've determined that it's safe you and Rebecca to have you're child and stay there, I'll be leaving."

Billy was shocked into silence for several minutes as the two companions started at each other "You intend to leave, just like that?" Billy asked first breaking the silence. "Yes, I am a combat clone Billy, im nothing of value to either you or Rebecca or anybody else for that fact, im aware you have been using me to gain to your own benefit without putting either of yourselves at risk" Andrew replied.

"For christ sake Andrew," Billy ranted jumping up facing the clone "You are human, it's because you act like a fucking robot most of the time and don't learn emotions that you're like this" he shouted back, he didn't care now if Rebecca heard them. But all Andrew did was remain still without a single sign of fear, anguish, hurt. Not anything at all. "See, this is what im talking about. You act like this all the time, im sorry but I can't handle this shit anymore" he shouted before storming off to the Humvee.

As Billy walked away from him Andrew felt a tug deep within his body, and it hurt. It wasn't physical pain; it was emotional like Billy had been wanting from him. But he didn't like this particular emotion. 'Hurt' was what he believed Rebecca had called it; she had gone into detail about several different emotions that she wanted Andrew to be capable of showing if he was to enter Arcadia to pass for a regular person. But he wasn't regular, he wasn't a person, he was a clone and nobody could persuade him otherwise. But the emotion remained and he sat beside the fire for the rest of the day trying to make it go away, but unfortunately it remained and for the first time since his activation, small trails of tears slid down his cheeks and without anyone to witness them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a collaboration piece between myself and my friend Poynton90. If you wish to give a review, please give all credit to him for he is the one that wrote this. I contributed an OC here or there. We do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they belong to Capcom. OC's belong to us though .Once again, please be sure to give proper credit to Poynton90. He's put a lot of work into this! Thank you!**

CHAPTER 2

Location: Alaska, Precise location unknown  
Date: 19th March 2018  
Time: 07:45 (7:45 AM)

They were on the move again but a lot earlier today than expected. With Andrew at the wheel he allowed Billy and Rebecca to sleep abit longer. Billy was leaning against the door with a cushion against his back to support him and Rebecca was lying on top of him keeping them both warm with several covers and his old coat covering her also. Andrew occasionally looked into the review mirror to watch them as they slept; he kept on repeating his and Billy on-way argument from the day before and why it still bothered him greatly.

It was past 10 AM when Billy woke up rubbing his eye then shielding them from the sunlight that filtered through the armoured windows.

"Where about's are we?" he asked Andrew, his voice still sluggish and laced with drowsiness.

"Rough estimates place us nearly twenty miles North-East of Anchorage city, we have already passed Eagle River" he replied, his voice hard as stone as usual. Billy looked like he wanted to add something else to his question but stopped himself and leaned back so he didn't disturb Rebecca further. Andrew looked forwards again and drove further towards the city of Anchorage, only hoping to find their much-needed supplies.

Rebecca had listened to their small and brief exchange but never opened her eyes to let either of her friends to know she was awake. She had also heard their one-way argument the night before also, Billy had always been trying to force some form of emotions out of Andrew but he never surrendered to Billy. She always saw him as a friend but a friend who was completely devoid of life and it made her feel upset. She knew that Andrew would always protect her and her lover but it wasn't because of an order, it was because he wanted to. No mater how much Billy chewed him out or shouted at him Andrew never struck Billy once to make him shut up. She knew it was because Andrew blamed himself for what happened to her all those years ago. How those bastards at Umbrella made her feel degraded he always thought he was the source of the problem, and it hurt her more thinking that. Her heart went out to him.

It took another hour to reach the city limits with all of the blockages into the city with all of the abandoned cars lying around the streets. As they entered the inner city they started seeing infected trickle out of the buildings and move in the direction of the Humvee only to be left miles behind.

"You think this Arcadia really exists?" Billy suddenly asked from the backseat. Andrew looked at the man in the rear view mirror and noticed it seemed to be an open question. Andrew just peered back to the front of the road and continued driving; he looked down at the fuel gauge and noted they would need to pull over soon to fill up the diesel tank. In the back with all the other supplies were several old jerry cans filled with premium grade diesel so they were lucky, it was doubtful they would find such rare fuel as this in Alaska unless they found either a military or air force base.

"I really hope so," Rebecca replied as shoved gently rubbed her hand over her bulging stomach where her child was kicking "Gently now little one" she replied to her child's kicking. Andrew watched as Billy smiled and held his family close. Andrew didn't envy them but he was happy for them instead, if Arcadia did exist it was their one chance to escape this crazy world of nightmares for good.

Later on towards midday they had stopped at a pharmacy to pick up essential supplies to stock up Rebecca's medical bag not just for herself but also for them as a group since she was their medic. All that training she received in the United States Marine Corps was really paying off since this thing began. Andrew was patrolling around the area as Billy stood guard over Rebecca. He held his Tavor CTAR-21 at the ready poised at his shoulder ready to use it at a moments notice, Billy held his M4A1 Carbine with its M26 under-barrelled shotgun module attachment at the same stance.

"Anything out there?" Billy called to him as he scanned the area with the barrel of his weapon following his own line of sight.

"Negative, all clear" Andrew called back. He now held his bullpup rifle crooked at the shoulder, the barrel aimed into the air. "Is Rebecca almost done?" he asked as he started walking back to them.

"Almost, I think this is the best run we've managed to perform in a long time," he replied at first scanning the area again. Within the inner cities you're guard always had to be at full alert. "Look, im sorry about last night man, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, it just came as a bit of a shock is all." he finished.

Andrew looked at the human and his head fell to one side. "Apology not necessary Billy, I do wish however not to leave straight away, I really would like to make sure you're safe, but I also would like to meet you're child." he replied honestly.

Billy was stunned at the clone's response. "Uh, wow…" was all he managed to reply. Andrew gave the human a faint smirk "Don't worry Billy, it'll be a while before I leave, but…" he trailed off for a moment "I do not wish for there to be bad blood between us" he finally added. Billy nodded a few times before bumping fists with the clone; it was a show of friendship he had showed the clone.

"You're opening up a little today then huh?" Billy asked him with a smile. Andrew nodded briefly "Emotions are a hard thing for me to grasp, anger is one I am familiar with, my original combat training said that anger and rage spikes adrenaline levels to increase our chances of winning a fight" Andrew told Billy. Billy shook his head "Rage and anger might peak adrenaline for a little while but it could also make you perform a stupid move, it makes you miss things and act without thinking things over properly" Billy supplied. He watched as Andrew took in this information and nodded in response before replying with a single word "Understood."

"If you two don't mind, a little help wouldn't go unappreciated" Rebecca called to them as she walked out of the pharmacy with several packaged bandages in her arms carrying them to the Humvee and loading them into her large medical kit.

"Apologies, we'll be right with you" Andrew replied as he and Billy both walked over taking the supplies Rebecca had found and stored them into her kit along with all of the other necessities she had found for herself. That evening as the sun began going down over the horizon they were all sat around a small campfire cooking their supper consisting of more canned goods. Andrew promised he would go hunting tomorrow when they drove further north out of the city towards Arcadia's coordinates to find either deer or elk. Billy was leaning into Billy again as Andrew sat beside them tonight keeping them both warm as he looked into the fire.

"So, what are you hoping to find in Arcadia then Andrew?" Rebecca suddenly asked him breaking his concentration. He looked over to the human couple to see their eyes focused on him waiting for a response.

"I'm not sure, but all I really hope for is a haven for you two" he replied quietly. Billy smirked slightly and Rebecca gave him a heart-warming smile in return. He refocused his attention to the fire and stared into the bright flames.

He did so for several minutes until Rebecca nudged him slightly "Hey Andrew, do that- thing you do, pretty please?" she asked. Andrew slightly tilted his head to the side before giving her a slight smirk "As you wish, madam" he replied curtly.

He slowed his breathing down and closed his eyes; focusing his attention strictly on the fire then out stretched his hands towards the flames. Within seconds the fire grew in size and then small spirals of fire shot out of the fire. Opening his eyes they glowed neon blue in his irises and slowly the spirals split into small trails of fire, like small beads of bright orange light with a purple hue surrounding the small bead of fire.

Rebecca watched in fascination as the small swirls of fire swirled around in mid air and all around them, it was like a light show she used to watch when she was younger. Just watching the swirls of fire made her remember better times before the outbreak, back when she and Billy were settling down together in Los Angeles as their own small family just getting started after returning from their honeymoon. As she continued to watch the fire display she noticed how Billy was watching Andrew with his own fascination. She knew deep down that if Andrew hadn't appeared when he did that one fateful day, she would have been subjected to a life of pain and torture whilst Billy might have been turned into another horrid Bio-Organic Weapon.

As she continued to watch the display she looked over at Andrew and was shocked when she noticed a small line of tears running down his cheek. She made a small gasp and hoped to keep it quiet but Billy had heard it.

"What is it?" he quietly asked her as she slowly pointed to Andrew "His eyes, he's…" Billy lowered her hand and whispered, "I know" he softly replied pulling her small-framed body into his and holding her close.

To Andrew this was one of the most beautiful things he had ever created with his mental abilities and he was more than happy to share it with his companions. He continued the small display for several more minutes before he started to grow tired, without using the abilities that umbrella had given him years ago for such a long time he was beginning to go rusty. When the fire returned to normal and his irises returned to their normal colour of dark green before blinking a few times. He looked over to them and smiled.

"I hoped you enjoyed that?" he asked them quietly. He waited in anxiety as he waited for a reply but didn't expect what he got. Billy allowed Rebecca move away from him as she crawled over and leaned into him instead, leaning her head into his warm chest as she wept. He was now concerned, did he do something wrong? Had he upset her instead of making her happy?

"It was so beautiful Andrew, thank you, thank you so much," she wept softly. He felt dumbstruck. He blinked a few times before looking over to Billy whose eyes were also shining with admiration for him. Andrew held Rebecca close as she continued to weep and whispered "You're welcome" softly into her ear.

Later that evening the sun had long since dropped out of the sky and both Billy and Rebecca were asleep in the back of the Humvee together whilst Andrew laid back atop of the armoured vehicle looking up at the stars watching them. It surprised him how he felt as if he had a case of vertigo as he looked up into the sky, he never felt like this before, only when whilst he stood up straight on the ground. As he lay there for a little longer he didn't notice Billy jump out of the Humvee and up onto the roof with him.

"Hey, Andrew" he whispered gaining his friends attention quickly as the clone drew his Glock and aimed it directly at Billy's forehead.

"Easy kiddo, just coming up to talk is all, truce?" he asked pointing at the 9mm semi-automatic Andrew held. Looking to his hand Andrew quickly holstered the weapon and sat up helping Billy up. Sitting next to each other they both looked up into the sky at the stars above.

"What you thinking about?" Billy asked him quietly.

"Not much, just looking up," Andrew replied as he pointed towards the sky. The silence lasted a few minutes until Billy nudged him slightly gaining his attention again.

"When did you last sleep?" Billy asked him. Andrew thought about it for a moment, because of his abilities from the virus he rarely needed sleep.

"About a week ago, maybe" he replied as he looked back up to the sky again. He heard Billy sigh beside him and looked up at the sky with him.

"Go sleep in the Humvee tonight, if not for either me or yourself, then for Rebecca" Billy asked of him. Andrew looked at his friend in confusion as Billy spoke again.

"What you gave her tonight was beautiful, it reminded her of things the way they used to be before this world got so fucked up by those bastards" Billy told him. Andrew noted the lace of anger in his voice when he mentioned those bastards, Umbrella. Billy then smiled and looked directly at him.

"Because you did something beautiful for you she wants you to rest tonight, we both know doing that display takes it's toll on your body and mind- and the last thing we need is you passing out tonight" Billy told him with a smirk.

Andrew just looked at him for a few minutes before he finally stood up from the Humvee and jumped down to the ground and handing Billy the short Mossberg shotgun he had been using whilst on guard duty.

"If there's a problem call out and get us out of here, don't act like the hero" Andrew whispered to him. He went to open the Humvee's door to climb into the front seat when he decided to add something else for Billy.

"Because that's my job," he added. The added comment caught Billy off guard making him snigger.

"Fair enough, now go on, get some sleep, we'll be on the move in a few hours anyway." Billy informed him.

Climbing into the Humvee at last Andrew sat in the front passenger seat sitting up straight looking straight out front the front window. A moment passed before he felt a hand tug on his arm. He looked back to see Rebecca was still crying softly and motioned for him to join her in the back. He obliged the young woman by climbing into the back and holding her close like he had done by the fire. After half an hour she finally fell asleep and he lay with his back to the door like he had seen Billy do so many times before. This was indeed peaceful. He lay like this for some time, he had to guess it was nearly time to move as the sun was coming up over the horizon, he hadn't slept that night but he had indeed rested and felt much better than he had earlier. But as he was about to finally doze off after a week when in the distance he heard muted gunfire and screaming mixed in with shouting.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a collaboration piece between myself and my friend Poynton90. If you wish to give a review, please give all credit to him for he is the one that wrote this. I contributed an OC here or there. We do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they belong to Capcom. OC's belong to us though .Once again, please be sure to give proper credit to Poynton90. He's put a lot of work into this! Thank you!**

CHAPTER 3

Location: Alaska, Anchorage City  
Date: 20th March 2018  
Time: 08:21 (8:21 AM)

The streets had been silent for over an hour since he first heard the gunfire echo out over the dead city. Andrew sat crouched against a street corner with his now suppressed CTAR-21 aimed in the direction of the gunfire. Billy had wanted to come with him but Andrew had made a clear point of not wanting Rebecca to be left all alone, and if the gunfire happened to be coming from a group of marauders he didn't want either of the humans to be put in danger. Every so often he heard the reports of automatic weapons occasionally followed by more powerful single shots, either from a shotgun or a high-powered caliber semi-automatic pistol or a magnum revolver.

"Andrew, this is Billy, what's you're situation over?" Billy hailed him over the earpiece radio he was wearing in his right ear.

"All clear where I am currently, im moving further north towards the gunfire" he responded. He slowly moved forward with his rifle at the ready. He occasionally heard single shots more than automatic now, were the other people moving away from his position or had they all been slaughtered?

He could only proceed onwards to find out what had happened.

Back at the humvee Billy was holding Rebecca close to him as they held they're hands together over their child as he kicked from within.

"Ouch," Rebecca moaned. Billy smiled at his wife as she rubbed her hand repeatedly over the large mound under her old green USMC shirt trying to calm there quickly approaching child, whom would be arriving any day now.

"I hope Andrew is going to be okay," Rebecca said aloud with a grim look on her face. Billy gently massaged her shoulders making her moan slightly at the attention she was receiving. "What has he always told you when you say that?" he asked her gently. She leaned into his touch as she whispered, "Don't worry about me" she replied softly. "Maybe that's the problem," she added a moment later.

Billy looked at her as he gently turned her to face him. "What do you mean?" he asked as he gave her a peck on the cheek, Rebecca suddenly looked at him taking his face in her hands and giving him a deep loving kiss on the lips which turned into a wrestling match of their tongues, both fighting for dominance when after a few minutes they both managed to stop themselves from going over the edge. Rebecca leaned into Billy's shoulder and sighed.

"I worry about Andrew, he says 'Don't worry about me' but that's not the point," she replied as she took a moment to think how to explain what she really meant. "I worry about him because he's always willing to put himself in harm's way and I also heard him the other night Billy" she finally admitted. She felt as Billy went stiff beneath her.

Billy hated it when he reacted like this; he had never been too good at keeping quiet during a one-way argument with Andrew. He looked down as she had tear-brimmed eyes watching him intently. "I don't want him to leave, he doesn't have to take revenge on Umbrella just for me" she finally broke down crying into his shoulder.

Billy took his time, he held Rebecca as she left her feelings for the clone come out. This was a common thing for her unfortunately because she knew that when they were safe he would be leaving to take revenge upon Umbrella.

"Rebecca?" he asked her trying to gain her attention, he finally did as he gently took hold of her cheek and turned her to him as tears ran down her face. "Rebecca, Andrew has to leave, not because of what happened to us but because of what happened to him and because of what he did," he told her.

She looked as if she was about to freak out at him but he stopped her by holding his hands up to her "Wait, let me explain," he told her hoping she would listen to reason. It took a few minutes but eventually she relaxed in his arms as he explained.

"Andrew isn't leaving because of us, but because he needs answers as to what happened to him, you know he's never voiced his own problems about that kind of thing but you must understand that even he has to know what happened to him" he started to explain. It took a while but after half an hour she finally seemed to calm down and soon started weeping again. "Im sorry Billy, I've made a complete fool of myself" she replied.

He once again took her cheek and kissed her, proving how much he loved her and to prove her wrong. "Your not foolish at all my love, I understand what you think and it's completely normal to react this way," he told her as she calmed in his arms. There was a soft tapping on the window and they both looked up to see Andrew standing there.

"I cant find who was shooting, the noises might have echoed through out the city before they reach us, it must be coming from further along" the clone told them. Billy sighed as they stood outside as Rebecca slept. "Okay then, so what do we do now?" Billy replied unsure of what to do next.

"We could head north-east out of the city then head back around on the country roads and circle back north" Andrew suggested. Billy didn't know the lay of the land of Anchorage; he had never really been to Alaska before until they had travelled over the Canadian-Alaskan border a week ago. "Okay, we go with you're plan" Billy quickly replied as he went to climb into the humvee. Andrew was about to climb into the Humvee's drivers seat when he stopped himself and looked around the area with curiosity. He didn't know why he stopped but he did, he listened intensely to the surrounding area. It was after a few minutes that it wasn't a noise he could here, but he sensed something. One of his abilities was being able to detect the infected, ever since they had reached Alaska he hadn't heard or felt anything but now his blood was singing to him.

Up high above in one of the ruined buildings a figure dressed in black was watching the people below in the military vehicle, but he focus was directly on the man in the brown coat. He looked around as if he had heard something but the figure knew that wasn't it, he was like her; he could sense her as she did him. He was infected on a massive level with the T-Virus like she was with the J-Virus. J.T. stood against the building support pillar as she watched him with curiosity.

What was he doing with the other two people below? Who is he? Is he keeping them hostage?

J.T. stood quietly for a moment before a slightly now beside her made her turn her head sideways to see one of her Lickers careful crawling towards her with it's tongue waving in the air trying to find her. "Im right her Jub-Jub" she replied. She watched as the Licker crawled over to her and affectionately rubbed its head against her leg. She softly stroked her pet as she looked back to the group below. "I think we should follow them, and keep an eye on the infected one" she said aloud to her pet, along with the other BOW's in the room with her.

J.T. wasn't stuck up in this building by choice; it was because she had to be, so there was no chance of her being caught by the G-Mutant that was wandering about the streets, if that thing caught her she was fucked. But if those two were in trouble she had no choice but to follow, she had to, she owed it to the world for her past sins, to save whoever she could from the evil claws of Umbrella and those whom worked for them.

J.T. began to descend from the tenth story of the ruined building. As J.T. walked down the stairs her Licker, Jub-Jub, followed her by leaping from wall to wall until they reached the lobby. She was amazed any building within the city was still standing at all. Fire had gutted out most of them and the harsh environment didn't seem to help either. Global warming had indeed been a pain in the ass, at least the earth was returning to normal, in a way. Without countries all around the globe pumping oil and burning it to provide heat and to fill gas tanks of vehicles and aeroplanes, the natural cycle of the planet returned, only to be fucked over by something far worse. As she reached the ground floor of the building she heard noises coming from outside, it was the group she intended to follow. As she spied the group she watched as the man with jet black hair was trying to fix something in the engine whilst the infected man with long dirty blond hair that was beginning to go dark at the roots and a beard was guarding him with his assault rifle in hand. She watched from the shadows as she waited to strike and free the humans.

Outside Andrew was waiting for Billy to see what was wrong with the Humvee's engine. It turned over but it didn't want to start. "Piece of shit" Billy grumbled every so often.

"What's wrong?" the clone quickly asked the human. Andrew watched intensely as Billy worked on sorting out the problem. "The fucker just doesn't want to kick in, I wont know what's wrong unless I strip the whole damned thing out" Billy replied angrily.

Andrew sighed as he again focused on the perimeter. "Okay, lets find a place to set up for the night, then we can get to work on it this afternoon, we still have a way to go yet" Andrew told his companion as he turned towards Billy. Billy just nodded; he didn't seem to want to argue with the clone so he walked around the humvee and helped Rebecca carry some of their supplies to an old abandoned furniture store across the road. It had been cleared by them earlier after they went 'shopping' as Rebecca had said and acquired some new sheet covers to keep them warm after their old ones were becoming torn and dirty and smelt awful. He was about to grab his gear from the armoured vehicle when suddenly his blood screamed at him. Unlike earlier when it sang to him with delight this time it almost hurt.

Suddenly something struck him in the back and he fell into the humvee with a grunt emitting from his mouth. It came out more like a yelp from a puppy dog when it got struck. "What the fuck?" the clone growled angrily. This was the first time he had ever used language such as this.

To his astonishment it was an Umbrella R-200, the designation for what was called 'Licker'. It had jumped at him, slamming him into the vehicle then it jumped away and was now clinging to the wall of the ruined office building. He raised the CTAR-21 and opened fire, the stream of white-hot 5.56mm rounds chewed up the concrete wall but the R-200 jumped away before it was hit. He followed it with his eyes as it leaped on top of the humvee, he spun and fired again. Several rounds struck the Licker and it squealed in pain before it fell off the vehicle with a thud on the other side of the road.

"ANDREW, WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?" Billy shouted from across the road. Andrew ran around the humvee to follow the Licker as it tired to get up from it's wounded position on the pavement, and unloaded the rest of the rifles magazine into the creatures head, turning the head into jellified lumps of goo and brain matter with a puddle of blood surrounding it.

"GET REBECCA BACK INSIDE AND SECURE THE DOOR'S, THERE ARE B.O.W's OUT HERE, MOVE," he screamed back to the human who held his M4A1/M26 rifle combo at the ready to engage targets. "MOVE" he shouted again when Billy refused to move. Eventually the former Marine ran back to the store and locked the doors with both himself and Rebecca safely locked inside.

He removed the empty magazine from the rifle, letting it clatter as it hit the ground as he slammed another into the weapon; he racked the bolt and readied himself for another encounter. It came quicker than he thought. Another R-200 launched itself over top of the humvee and it tried to swipe at his head with its razor sharp claws, instead of hitting his head, they struck his rifle, knocking from his hands as it landed on top of him trying to bite him.

"AHH FUCKER" he shouted angrily. He clamped his legs around its mid section and held on tight, if he was lucky enough by adding enough pressure he might snap its spinal cord. However it was flailing around so much he was unable to make a decent strike upon the damned thing.

"I can't die here, not like this. I promised both Billy and Rebecca that I'd get them to Arcadia, I WILL NOT DIE" he thought angrily.

He glared at the creature and opened up his mind, along with it, his mental abilities. His eyes glowed crimson red, he focused on the Licker and it suddenly squealed in agony, it made a move to escape but he wouldn't allow it to escape. He couldn't afford it getting to the humans he was desperately trying to protect. He moved his hand to the Lickers exposed heart on its chest and grabbed a hold of it and squeezed. With pure rage building up inside him he ripped it right off of its chest, it squealed an unholy sound from within its body. He yanked the heart away as other organs that had been attached with were pulled out with it, ripping through the infected flesh, the BOW finally shuddered as it collapsed on top of him dead, splashing him with gore.

J.T. couldn't believe what had just happened, Jub-Jub had just been gutted before her. This bastard had just ripped his heart off of his chest and had used mental abilities to torture it first. The man stood up right now, covered in Jub-Jub's blood and some of his skin. She wanted to cry for the loss of her pet but she couldn't afford being caught now. She watched as the mans eyes flared in anger as he glared down at the dead Licker before him. He finally released the crushed heart from his hand as it hit the pavement. To her it sounded like a brick had hit the ground instead a piece of infected muscle. By ripping Jub-Jub's heart out, it was almost as if he had ripped her's out.

Andrew calmed his anger and put himself back under control. He breathed in heavily and exhaled several times until he even managed to relax slightly. He kicked the BOW angrily as he hoped it would further make him control himself. His mental abilities sometimes were a pain to control; he couldn't afford to lash out at either of his companions. He walked over and picked up his rifle that had been knocked from his grasp, he made a visual inspection but was further angered when he found the Lickers claws hadn't missed anything at all. Three large claw marks had completely mangled the weapons firing mechanism beyond further usage, he threw it away and it flew into the building where the Lickers had emerged.

When the rifle however landed inside the clone heard a small yelp of surprise. He immediately thought it was another Licker, he could still sense the Virus nearby and it wasn't coming from the blood of the two dead B.O.W's next to him, this was living tissue it emitted from. He ripped off the gore covered brown jacket and his flak jacket after he removed the Glock from it's holster and disposed of them, a shame really, he liked that coat before it got fucking ruined, the flak jacket, not so much, it was only another reminder from Umbrella. He brought his hands around to the small of his back and pulled out the two knives he had hidden there from their sheaths, they were both Lightning Bolt throwing knives. He growled in anticipation, waiting for another target to present itself.

J.T. walked out into the open, in each hand she held an Emerson Karambit folding knife, the sharp blades reflecting sunlight that shone down upon her. Flanking either side of her a Licker crawled out, lashing their tongues into the air and hissed at the man responsible for the deaths of their fallen brothers.

"You bastard," she growled angrily at the man. "Im going to kill you for that" she further vented her anger. "For what, defending myself and my companions, you're going to kill me for that?" he asked her. She watched him as he almost seemed to laugh at her, J.T. didn't like being laughed at. She was about to let the Lickers attack when with a flash of movement the man threw the knives and unbelievably they pierced in the Lickers brains, making them both sink to the cold pavement, their tongues rolling out into a pool of their own blood.

"YOU BASTARD" she screamed as she ran at him and tried to slice him with the curved knives. He managed to dodge every thrust, slash and other attack she threw at him, he was highly trained. J.T. growled as she kept missing him until she scored a, one of her Karambit knives nicked his right cheek. He managed to drop down and swung his left leg around low to the ground to try and trip her over but she managed to perform a back flip to avoid it. She glided away from him as he put his hand over the bloody wound and she smiled at him. "Hurt's doesn't it?" she asked snidely with a smirk.

"Not really," he remarked as he lowered his right hand to show her the wound, it was slowly healing over but not before she saw the blood stained teeth behind the skin. The knife had sliced all the way through to his teeth; he had even felt it nick a few of them too. "Who the fuck are you?" she growled.

"Andrew, and who are you?" he asked in response as he spat a large glob of infected blood onto the pavement. Even though it seemed this woman was out to kill him for revenge of him killing the four R-200's he seemed it would be impolite to not return the question, but he didn't really give a shit.

"Name's J.T., asshole, and another question, how aren't you dead, you're infected, why aren't you a walking corpse?" she asked him curiously as they circled each other in the middle of the street. J.T. watched him as he stopped walking and looked dead at her into her eyes, it felt as though those eyes were burning into her soul.

"That is none of you're concern, you attacked me and my companions without warning or purpose, you are designated for termination." the clone growled as he focused his eyes, that were still shining crimson red, the colour of murder and they only seemed to get brighter with rage.

As the two had a stand off against each other two blocks down from the standoff between the two Viral powered opponents the large mutated T-200 walked towards the sound of the shouting and yelling. Today it had already allowed a target to escape today; it wouldn't allow it to happen again. Dragging the large 10-foot long axe-hammer weapon behind it the 'Executioner' roared with excitement, it's right arms heavily mutated with claws that were almost several feet long after taking a serious amount of damage earlier from the G-Mutant had inflicted upon the B.O.W the G-Virus was now travelling through it's body, making it almost impossible to kill. As it seemed to know this, the creature howled in the sky and walked faster towards its prey.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Location: Alaska, Anchorage City  
Date: 20th March 2018  
Time: 13:45 (1:45 PM)

Rebecca and Billy both ran towards the back of the store as Andrew fought his attackers off. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god" Rebecca panicked as they hid in the office at the back of the furniture store. Billy locked the door and managed to shove an old filing cabinet in front of the door before turning to her.

Billy let his rifle drop onto the desk as he went over to his wife and cupped her face in his hands. "Becca, I need you to calm down, okay honey. We can't afford to have you freaking out, not now." he gently told her. His eyes were drilling holes in to hers as she looked back at him. Billy knew that her hormones were most likely playing hell with her now and he knew it wasn't helping with their colleague outside fighting to keep them safe.

Rebecca could only tremble as Billy held her. The shouting had stopped only moments ago and now she was beginning to worry. "What do you thinks happened?" she quietly asked her husband. "Im not sure, want me to go check?" he asked after a few minutes. She quickly nodded in response. He released grip of her and started to move the cabinet away from the door before stopping to look back at her "Have you got you're Beretta?" he quickly asked her. Again Rebecca nodded pulling out her Beretta M9 handgun.

Got spare ammo?" he also asked as he finally moved the cabinet aside to open the office door. She pulled out three spare magazines for her pistol and he nodded. "Okay, I won't be long, wait here and don't leave this room, understood?" he asked her sternly. "Okay, I won't leave" she softly muttered.

Outside Andrew stared down at his attacker, a small trail of blood still remained on his cheek from the cut she had inflicted on him with her Karambit knife. "Are you gonna get around to 'terminating' me today or are you going to play around all day?" she mocked him. He had considered just gunning this stranger down but he didn't like wasting precious ammunition on people like her. It would be a waste.

He drew his combat knife from his sheath from his ankle sheath from beneath his right pant leg; a stainless steel Ka-Bar knife Billy had given him after he lost his precious Damascus steel bowie knife. "You want it quick and painless or do you wish to have it slow and painful?" he asked her.

J.T. couldn't believe what this guy had just asked her. She had just been playing around with the 'terminating' thing; she hadn't thought he was serious about it. "Are you serious?" she quickly asked as she crouched on top of the humvee.

"Slow and painfully then," he muttered. With a flick of the wrist he threw the knife up in the air, caught it with the blade in a position to bring the knife downwards for a stabbing attack, and darted towards her with incredible speed. He jumped onto the Humvee's engine block and brought the knife down towards her but she managed to fall backwards to avoid being stabbed.

J.T. panicked now, she hadn't expected the speed he possessed. "Jesus christ" she yelped as she landed on her back with a painful thud. "Shit," she muttered as she rolled over onto her hands and knees. She heard a noise above her and looked up to see the man standing where she had been only moment before with the knife in his hands, ready to bring it down with a deadly strike, one she knew would finish her if she didn't move it, right now.

Andrew flicked the knife around in his hand looking at the stainless steel blade as he watched his attacker try to escape. "At least put some effort into this fight," he growled at her. It wouldn't be much of a challenge to kill her now as she lay on the ground injured like a wounded animal. Andrew knew his anger was getting the better of him now but he couldn't suppress it. He was about to dive at her with the knife when he stopped himself. Nearby he could here what sounded like metal scraping across stone. He stood up right on top of the humvee and turned to search for the source of the noise. Behind him he heard the woman on the ground scramble away and he turned just in time to see her dive into the building she had emerged from with the Lickers.

Forgetting her he turned back to see what was causing the noise. From two blocks down he saw it. At first he was somewhat surprised to see it was a T-200, one of Umbrella's failed 'Tyrant' series Bio-Weapons. However this one was significantly different. From where he was standing it look as if it's right arm was heavily mutated with large bone claws that extended all the way to the ground as he could see them clawing against the ground flicking up pieces of broken tarmac from the road. In it's other hand was it's standard fighting weapon, a large axe-hammer over ten foot long completely covered in both red and… Purple blood?

Billy stood at the doors to the front of the department store with his rifle in hand, his finger on the under-barrelled shotgun's trigger ready to shower whatever was outside with 00 buckshot if things got nasty. He had heard the grinding noises coming from down the street and got ready to engage the target. Andrew was stood atop of the humvee still with the knife in hand. He had watched as the woman who had attacked him flew into the building the Lickers had come from. He had nearly shot her before the clone had screamed at him to take Rebecca and escape to the rear of the store, now he was waiting to see what was the cause of the grinding noise coming from down the block.

"What the fuck's going on out there?" he growled to himself. The M-4 Carbine combo rifle in his hands was light, the weapons combined weight was just short of a few pounds but with his adrenaline pumping he could barely feel the weight of the firearm in his grasp.

Rebecca was sitting on a dusty swivel chair in the office. She was scared out of her wits not knowing what was happening out front of the store. She cradled the Beretta to her chest as she rocked back and forth on the seat. "I should be out there helping them, not sat in here," she grumbled to herself.

'But what will you do if something happens to you?' she thought to herself.

She sat still for a few moments thinking of what she had just thought. If a B.O.W caught her she most likely be killed. Billy would be devastated and Andrew… would most likely kill everything that was infected within the city in a matter of moments. She had seen his powers before go into full battle mode.

Several months ago they had stopped at a gas station for fuel. Thinking the area was clear she had gone aside for a few minutes for some privacy as she relived herself. What she hadn't expected was to be grabbed from behind by a pair of marauders trying to use her as a hostage. Billy had his rifle aimed directly at their foreheads but Andrew was stood still, breathing heavily getting angrier as time passed. The two men had shouted all manner of threats to try and make her friends dropped their weapons, instead Billy just laughed and patted Andrew on the shoulder and said four simple words to him "Let them have it!"

She remembered in those few moments she thought she was about to die, her throat slit and her blood would pour all down her body as she fell to the ground, dead. Instead the two men released her, as they just seemed to shudder where they stood. At first she had no idea what was happening until Billy grabbed her and they both ran back around the building to the humvee. For just a split second she had stolen a look at Andrew's eyes, they were neither blue for kindness or red for anger, they were pure black. The darkness from deep within him had finally emerged.

As they had both ran around the corner and stood with her buried with Billy's arm for protection the two men had been thrown past them and towards a tree. She had watched with sickening consequences as they were both speared by tree branches. The first man had been lucky, his death was quick, his face had been speared by the tree branch killing him instantly, and his brains were dripping from the branches mixed in with blood. The second man had still been alive; he had been punctured through the guts and out his back. She remembered how he kept screaming for mercy but Andrew wasn't done yet. With his eyes still black as space he focused on the man who was suffering, over several seconds she had heard the most grotesque noises coming from the man who was now being torn limb from limb before her, She remembered shaking and nearly crying as it all unfolded before her.

Sure she had been a former U.S. marine and had seen some bad shit happen across the globe but this… this was far worse. It was only then that Andrew seemed to have had enough of 'playing' with the suffering molester and with his telekinetic powers, twisted and ripped the mans head clean off with a shower of blood. Afterwards it had taken weeks for her to even feel comfortable around their 'protector' afterwards. She still remembered what Billy said after the display of goriness was over "Looks like a fucking Christmas tree too." Oddly enough when she looked at her digital watch it read as 24th of December 2017, it was almost like a sick joke since the second mans guts were hanging down over the threes branches like tinsel decorations.

She was then forced to snap back to the present when she heard an almighty thudding noise outside.

"AHH SHIT" Andrew yelled as he narrowly avoided the axe-hammer that had been thrown at him with surprisingly fast reflexes from the T-200. He flipped backwards to avoid the creature running at him and jumping into the air bringing it's fists down on top of the humvee. Andrew watched in horror, or what was close to it for him, as the humvee's roof caved in under the under the force of the attack intended for him. As he landed in a crouch on the ground he sharply looked up at the T-200 as it rose to stand on top of the vehicle he had called home for the past two years. "You're going to pay for that," he growled angrily. His eyes flared red and followed shortly into darkness. At that moment the Executioner growled fiercely as it leapt into the air and went to claw him.

J.T. stood with her back to the cold wall of the multi story building. She was on the fourth floor over looking the fight below. She was too scared to even flinch let alone try and breathe to calm herself. "Why is it here? It shouldn't even be near here, WHAT THE FUCKS HAPPENING?" she ranted. Her two remaining Lickers were beside her as she stood their panting heavily. Their tongues whipping the air as if they were protecting her, their tongues sensing for a target to attack.

'Of course they're protecting me, it's their job' she thought to herself.

Billy watched as Andrew dodged every attack made by the large B.O.W. but he could tell the clone was getting tired. He had dodged each attack for the last several minutes now. Whatever it was, it was covered head to toe in blood, it wore some sort of apron over its body that was also covered in gore and ripped in several places. In it's back were two large pieces of steel spikes that criss-crossed in the skin along with chains attached to them. Jesus Christ there were even nails and two larger nails that ran through it's head, through the sack that only covered half it's head, it's face was covered in sores, rips in the skin, puss seeped from the wounds along with infected blood. Its teeth also were like large spiked pieces of bone that didn't seem to cross over each other because of how large they were, it was like it had a hard time closing it's mouth. And that was all without even mentioning the large claws on its right arm.

The executioner just didn't seem to tire at all. Andrew had just dodged getting sliced by the axe after the creature swung the large weapon sideways at him before trying to slice him up using it's clawed arm. He landed beside an old rusted hulk of what once appeared to be a taxicab. Drawing the Glock he unloaded all the magazines bullets, seventeen rounds of hollow-point rounds in total and not a single round seemed to do any damaged at all. The slide locked back and he threw the useless sidearm away as he drew his knife.

"Knife isn't going to do much damage," he said to himself. He needed another weapon, one with a powerful kick at best. Their weapons cache was located in the rear of the humvee and luckily the T-200's weapons hadn't completely destroyed the vehicle, it had destroyed the engine block however.

"At least Billy wont have to fix it anymore" he chuckled to himself. The executioner leapt forward towards him again, this time it swiped at him again and he narrowly dodged it, he could have sworn he felt contact at one point. Rolling towards the humvee he quickly ran towards the trunk and opened the tailgate and pulled out the large weapons bag. He ran with the large black duffel bag and dropped it in front of the store he knew Billy and Rebecca were inside of, dropped it in front of the door and continued running past it so he had the B.O.W following him instead.

Billy watched as the clone dropped the bag and continued running past with the creature following him. "BILLY, GRAB ME THE M-79 AND MY SHOTGUN, NOW" he heard Andrew yell as he had the creature follow him down the block away from them. He waited until the clone and the large B.O.W were out of sight when he went to grab the bag and pulled it inside. As he jammed the couch back in front of the door he heard a noise from behind him, he drew his Beretta and spun around to find Rebecca standing there with her own Beretta in hand.

"Jesus girl, I nearly shot you" he sighed as he de-cocked the pistol's hammer and stowed the 9mm away back into its holster. Rebecca copied his actions and holstered hers also. She walked over towards him and knelt down beside him. "So what are we going to do?" she asked him suddenly. Billy froze as he held the snap-barrelled grenade launcher in his hands along with the small bandolier of 40mm shells to go with the weapon.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, 'We'?" he asked her. She gave him a dark look that he knew he shouldn't even try making her stay behind. "Shit…" he sighed as he passed her her world war two issue reproduction Auto-Ordnance M1A1 Carbine from the weapons bag, the .30 Caliber rifle was suited to her during her current 'situation' since the rifle barely had any recoil when it fired due to the small cartridge.

J.T. was ready for it now. She waited on the second flood of the building with the two Lickers poised ready to strike the B.O.W when it came around. She sensed the man approaching again and the heavier scent from the other infected being was also quickly approaching. Beside her the Lickers hissed with saliva dripped from their teeth.

"Soon my friends, soon" she whispered. It was now she had a choice, either let them kill the human, or attack the large B.O.W and hope they would inflict massive damage to avoid them being killed. It was only then that she thought about what she had just seen moments before. The infected human had tossed them a large black bag and had shouted at them to retrieve them some weapons. Was this man infact holding them prisoner of were they indeed his companions? She wondered now whether she had made a grave mistake before using her Lickers to attack him unprovoked and to attack him herself.

Andrew ran around the block trying to avoid the large creature but he was quickly becoming tired. Both between using his telekinesis and running he was draining himself of energy. What ever hadn't been nailed or attached to the ground her used as a weapon to attack the T-200 but it hardly seemed to slow the gigantic tyrant.

"Fuck off already" he shouted angrily as he threw a trashcan at the creature. The large metal canister was smacked aside by the T-200's hammer. He'd had enough. He stopped, spun around, and realized he had just made a massive error. It all happened as if it was in slow motion. The executioner swing the hammer around and the large weapon struck him hard, in the chest.

For a moment as he was sent airborne he didn't feel the pain until he smashed through a stonewall. It was only when he crashed into another wall the pain hit him. He could barely breath, he was like a fish out of water and the lights were dimming quickly, it felt as if his ribcage had completely been destroyed by the impact, the sharp pain he felt was telling him his ribs had shattered completely and the fragments had punctured his organs. He… had failed. And as his consciousness slipped away he could have sworn he heard someone calling to him as everything faded into darkness…

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'd just like to take a moment to say thanks for reading, commenting and adding it to your favourites. Chapter 4 is officially complete (After a whole bloody week) and I would like to also thank TechnoGecko1826 for uploading this for me, such a little angel J

Soon once Chapter 5 is posted I'll be in need of some OC's from you guys, if you're interested in begin in the story yourself or just want to add a character just PM me and I'll take it right off your hands.

Although please be aware, im only after THREE (3) OC's and they have to be members of the U.S.S (Umbrella Security Service).

Taa very much and I'll see you again soon ;)


End file.
